Myrtil Erudessa
Myrtil Erudessa is an explorer from Felarya. Story Living for Adventure Raised in the city of Negav as a mage, the adventurous Myrtil dreamed of fleeing his boring life in favor of exploring the great realms beyond; he eventually did, running away from his home and quickly encountering Vanilla, a Fairy who would become his closest companion. Myrtil thus started journeying, meeting - and seducing - several woman and surviving several life-threatening situations as well. Eventually, upon Vanilla being repeatedly targeted by unknown forces, Myrtil investigated her past and discovered Zamamura as the one beyond it all. Journeying to oppose Zamamura, Myrtil would then learn that these events were the cause of Vanilla's own chances, and that he had to choose between sacrificing Vanilla's Soul or the entire world of Felarya. As the world became more and more unstable due to Baphomet awakening within Vanilla, Myrtil brought her to the core of Baphomet's essence and fought her, Vanilla resolved to let her Soul shatter in the process. However, Myrtil managed to protect their common memories, and upon returning to the material realm, allowed Vanilla to be fully restored, her memories complete and her existence at peace. Myrtil and Vanilla would later have a Future Child, Chocolat Erudessa. Appearance Myrtil is a brown-haired, green-eyed man dressed in a massive, bright red coat and eccentric hat, reminiscing of ancient champions and bravos. He wears a light rapier by his side. Due to his Elven heritage, his ears are slightly pointy, and his body lither than normal. Personality Daring and adventurous, Myrtil is reckless and constantly thirsting for challenges and new trials, new discoveries and new female companions. Indeed, Myrtil is a bit of a skirt-chaser, constantly - and openly - seeking to expand his personal harem. Noticeably, Myrtil is strongly attracted to predator species, even, or rather especially, if they want to kill or devour hm. This however doesn't mean Myrtil isn't romantic or faithful. When Myrtil bonds with someone, he would lay down his life to protect them without hesitation. In fact, he often does, throwing his own life away without much regard. In fact, Myrtil's obsession with romance, adventure, and "living to the fullest" is deeply associated with a disregard for his own safety, to the point of being close to a death-seeker. However, after growing close to Vanilla, and almost losing her several times, Myrtil came to understand how much a single life was worth - even his own. With this new-found determination, despite Myrtil still being as much of a daredevil as ever, he is not merely the goofy, naively optimistic individual he appeared as before, showing a serious, caring and determined side, seeking for him and those he loves to stay safe and find happiness. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Myrtil is swift and strong, as well as somewhat enduring, due to his training as an adventurer. * Magical Abilities: Myrtil has learned a few low-level spells, mainly offensive elemental spells and healing and supportive magic. His main elements are Fire and Wind. * Draconic Abilities: Myrtil has eventually learned to call upon his Bloodline's ability to obtain a few innate abilities such as elemental resistance and increased resilience, both physical and magical. * Ascarlin Metamagic: Myrtil, due to his weapon, is able to bolster his spellcasting through Metamagic when necessary. * Harmony-Attuned: While fighting against Baphomet, Myrtil managed to defeat her with the power of Harmony. Storylines * Felaryan Epic features him as a central protagonist. Trivia * Myrtil's name is tied to an edible fruit - the blueberry, called "Myrtille" in French. * Myrtil's name, while never stated explicitly, stands for the dragon Erudessa, whose blood flows in his veins. * His theme song, as chosen by his creator, is the vocal version of Bravely Default's The Vagrant of Love. * Myrtil's design is strongly modeled after Final Fantasy's Red Mages. Noticeably, like Red Mages, Myrtil is a semi-competent rapier fighter, elemental mage, and healer. Category:Character Category:Felarya Category:Dragon